


Good news

by Cili



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Don't be fooled by Rodimus being stressed at the beginning! It all works out!, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), little ooc for self indulgent reasons, what all did ratchet and thunders get up to in the academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cili/pseuds/Cili
Summary: Rodimus nervously paces outside of the medbay, waiting for news about Thunderclash.The news he receives is better than he thought.
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Thunderclash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Good news

**Author's Note:**

> You can take outlier Rodimus out of my cold, dead hands.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk._

Rodimus paced outside the med bay, the door was closed and he didn't dare to knock again. Last time he had, Ratchet flung the med bay doors open and he got scolded for being to impatient.

He had knocked forty minutes into a forty five minutes appointment last week under the guise of wanting to ask Thunderclash what additives he’d want in his energon that night, he could go pick them up while Thunderclash was still in his appointment. Ratchet had seen right through the excuse.

Rodimus had really knocked because the sessions before that one had never taken more than twenty minutes. This one had lasted almost an hour so far.

_Clunk, clunk clunk._

Bots were raising an optic bridge, or trying to avoid looking at him as they passed by. Rodimus had never acted this way before. He wasn't certain, but he thought he might be giving off some steem from his outlier ability.

He couldn't recall the last time his outlier ability had acted up that way without his desire for it to.

“Come on.” Rodimus murmured to himself, still pacing.

He wished, not for the first time, that he could be in the room with Thunderclash and Ratchet. Unfortunately though, the tests were considered intrusive. Only medical personnel and patients were allowed in. Thunderclash could ask to have Rodimus there with him but, well, Rodimus wasn’t going to ask him to do that.

_Clunk, clunk clunk._

Thoughts started to pool in Rodimus' helm, intrusive in nature and unwanted. He tried to push them aside like Rung, Thunderclash, and Drift had advised him to do, but in his heightened state of worry, he found it hard to do.

 _What if he's hurt? I know he said he felt okay, that he was up for it, that his spark was doing better, but maybe I should have known better._

The pacing increased, and he tried to control his ventalations.

_He's taking too long in there, something must be wrong. Did I hurt him? Frag, I should have been more gentile. I need to know if he's okay, I need to know if he's hurt._

Rodimus stopped his pacing and looked at the door.

_I need to know if I can help._

He took another step forward. He was about to reach for the door's lock to enter the captain's override code, when the door opened on it's own.

"Thunderclash!" Rodimus exclaimed as he took a step back to where he had been pacing just a moment ago.

He looked the bot over, up and down. Thunderclash looked okay, no graying, no injury. He looked as brightly coloured and well maintained as usual.

"Are you-?" Rodimus asked, looking up at the taller bot.

Thunderclash smiled, then gave a curt nod. "yeah. I am."

Rodimus couldn’t help but smile back as he walked over to Thunderclash, placed one servo on his arm, and used the other to draw a digit over Thunderclash's chest decal.

Thunderclash in turn brought one servo down to Rodimus' waist to hold the two of them closer, while using the other to tilt Rodimus' face up so they were looking at each other, optic to optic, before continuing his statement. "I'm carrying."

Rodimus' grin widened even more as his spoilers gave a quick flap. He then turned his helm, and placed a kiss on Thunderclash's servo.

He was going to be a sire, and Thunderclash was going to be a carrier. They were going to be creators.

He'd been so scared for Thunderclash's safety, wondering if Thunderclash's spark had weakened once more. They'd both been assured that Thunderclash was fit enough to carry, especially with proper monitoring, but it had scared Rodimus all the same. Waiting outside for this checkup had left him more stressed than any of the other appointments.

Rodimus lightly rubbed his faceplate against Thunderclash's spark housing, where two sparks now dwelled- his two favourite sparks now dwelled, until he heard a scoff come from behind Thundeclash.

They both turned their frames, still holding onto each other, to see Ratchet leaning against the open door frame.

"I'm surprised you didn't know already."

Rodimus cocked an optic ridge at the medic, his smile falling only slightly. Nothing could take away the joy he was feeling right now. "How would I have known? That's why we keep coming to you each week for those increasingly long appointments."

Ratchet responded with a sharp “Ha!”, and shook his helm. "It takes less than a minute for a medic to spot a circling spark. I saw the one circling Thunderclash's in less than ten seconds. Only reason we keep taking so long is because we get distracted and start talking about our academy day."

Rodimus looked up at Thunderclash, who had the gull to just smile and shrug.

Still, that didn't answer the question.

"And how would I have known if Thunderclash was carrying? I'm not a trained medic. I can't just spot a circling spark like that."

Ratchet rolled his optics, and placed his servo on his hips. "No, you're not. And you wouldn't've been able to spot it with how new it is without training, but that’s not what I was referring to." Ratchet then pointed to the floor under Rodimus' peds. "I was referring to that. You wouldn’t be able to spot the new sparkling, but you would be able to recognise sire coding kicking in through a self diagnostic.”

Rodimus looked down, seeing the scorched floor in the shape of his peds. He reset his optics, not fully believing he'd done that without knowing.

He then ran a self diagnosis, and saw just what Ratchet was talking about.

There was a new string of code, one every young bot was taught about when they reached a certain age. His smile widened, the fact hitting him all at once all over again.

"You're carrying."

Thunderclash chuckled, grabbed one of Rodimus' survos in his own, and brought it up to return the servo kiss from earlier, all while smiling down at his bonded.

"And you, Rodimus, are going to be a sire."

Rodimus' spoilers twitched and his plating flared with pride. He didn't know if he could smile any wider, but his face tried regardless.

"Yeah, and you're going to be a carrier. The greatest carrier of all time."

Rodimus heard a snort, and turned his helm to see Ratchet trying to cover his face before dropping his servo and smiling at the pair. "Congratulations, you two. Now get out of the hallway, you're blocking the medbay door.”

Usually, Rodimus would have said something about how Ratchet was actually the one blocking the medbay door by literally standing in it, but the thought didn't even cross his mind. He was more than happy to go somewhere else with Thunderclash, wherever the other bot wanted to go was fine with him.

Holding hands, Thunderclash turned his helm and gave a nod to the medic. "Thanks Ratchet."

Ratchet gave a nod back. "Thunders."

Ratchet didn't need to say more, they were close enough friends. Besides, they'd just spend the last 40 minutes talking and laughing about the time he, Thunderclash, and Kup had to chase down a wild turbo fox wearing their mascot's colours, all while keeping the dean distracted and not in the know.

Ratchet then turned around, and went back into the medbay. Had anyone been watching, they'd have seen a streak of white and red slip in just before the doors closed.

Instead, the hall was relatively empty, barring the two mechs walking away, hand in hand, destination not fully known, but they knew they were going together.

**Author's Note:**

> earlier today I was telling Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins about some funny, cute, ~~*cough* & steamy *cough* ~~ ideas I had involving carrier Thunderclash and Sire Rodimus. We than kept talking about it until they said "we should just write/rp carrier clash and sire roddy" and I agreed. 
> 
> This is essentially the starter I wrote with a little extra tacked on to the end to make it feel more rounded.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
